


First Day

by Deonara2012



Category: CNBLUE (Band), Miss A
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was am ambush, but they didn't tell him so until much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true.
> 
> Writen for LJ's "kpoplikecrack" community, the miss Blue crossover challenge. I managed to snag JungShin/Fei, clothes. I'd wanted to write something based on the lyrics from "Bad Girl Good Girl" and I saw this as a perfect opportunity. Sadly, the fic decided it wanted something else entirely, so we have this instead. Which is not bad, but really not what I expected

JungShin couldn't help it. He walked through the halls of his new high school, eyes wide. Music came from everywhere, and school hadn't even started yet. And the music was all different sorts, from different classrooms. No one wore a uniform, which felt really odd, but he seemed to blend in anyway.

The crowd parted in the hallway in front of him, and four girls sauntered from a cross hall and into a room. Dancers, obviously, from their clothes, and infamous, from the whispers around him. One of them even had bright pink hair.

JungShin thought he might get culture shock.

He looked back down at the paper in his hand, and then at the lockers nearest him, both to figure out where he was, and which way to go to find his locker. It took him a while to find the locker, and then longer to figure out the combination. Finally, he got it open, got his books - what he had, not much - set to rights, and shut the locker. He made sure he had the combination with him first, though. Next: his schedule. Where to start, and what all went on....

"You look utterly lost," a girl said, and he looked up. Well, up being a relative term since he towered over almost everyone already and she just reached his shoulder. She'd put sweatpants on over the body suit, but still....

"Um. Yeah." Getting his tongue to work was hard at the best of times. Standing next to a beautiful girl in something not much more than a bathing suit did not help matters.

She smiled, as if the reaction were normal. Probably, if not always nice. "You're new here. Wang FeiFei. Most people just call me Fei."

He bowed. "Nice to meet you. Lee JungShin. It's my first day."

"I thought as much. With your height, you'd be hard to miss, and we've been in school for a couple of months. Where's your first class?"

He showed her the paper with his schedule on it, his capacity for speech completely gone. She smiled (almost bowled him over, it was lovely) and turned. "Hey, Min. You've got a new student in your class."

The girl in short hair (and shorts) leaned back, and then JungShin realized his locker was right next to Fei's. And the other three. "Really? Hi!"

"JungShin, this is Lee MinYoung. Min, Lee JungShin. It's his first day."

Min rolled her eyes. "Really, unni? You think I might have missed this giant - good looking giant - in my class?"

JungShin flushed and cleared his throat. "Um. Where is this class?"

Min smiled brightly. "It's this way. Can I see your schedule?"

He handed it over. She was much less... um. Yeah. "I guess you won't have all my classes, then?" 

Min shook her head. "No, but Fei's in your music theory class."

"Yeah?" Fei said, closing her locker. "Oh, good. I'll pick you up after lunch and show you the way."

"Thank you," JungShin managed, then they were all off, heading for Min's class. On the way he met Jia - with the pink hair - and Suzy, their magnae and much doted on.

By the end of the day, he had four new friends and a study partner for music theory. 

Of all the people to be adopted by, he didn't mind these girls (especially Fei) one bit.


End file.
